


38 параллель

by Shunn



Category: Big Bang (Band), Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shunn/pseuds/Shunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Трудности перевода с корейского.<br/>В предрассветные часы 25 июня 1950 года северокорейские войска под прикрытием артиллерии перешли границу с южным соседом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	38 параллель

_Война и ад - не одно и то же. Война это война, а ад это ад, и первое намного хуже. В ад попадают грешники, там нет невинных, а на войне таких очень много.  
М.Э.Ш._

Посреди ночи Дженсен проснулся от невыносимого зуда. Подживающая рана чесалась так, словно дивизия муравьев решила провести боевые учения на его бедре. Воровато оглянувшись по сторонам, он украдкой поскреб повязку. Только вчера врач минут десять объяснял ему, что рану не стоит трогать – можно занести инфекцию и прочую чепуху. Попробовал бы этот доктор заснуть, если бы злобные муравьи исправно маршировали по его ноге.  
Дженсен тяжело вздохнул и попытался улечься поудобнее. Он терпеть не мог просыпаться по ночам – в палате, переполненной стонами, вздохами, густым запахом пота и грязи, потом было нереально заснуть. Оставалось проверенное средство – танцующие розовые слоники. У Дженсена почти получилось, он медленно проваливался в блаженную пустоту сна, когда на соседней кровати пронзительно закричал мальчишка-кореец.  
Его привезли два дня назад, из под Нактогана, и с тех пор он, кажется, так и не сказал ни слова. Дженсен вообще думал, что тот немой. Другие корейцы молчаливостью не отличались и без умолку трещали на своем птичьем языке. А теперь выяснилось, что этот «немой» орет по ночам. Просто великолепно, лучше не придумаешь.  
\- А ну, заткнись! – грубо рявкнул Кейн, – Гребаные узкоглазые уроды.  
Мальчишка замолчал тут же, но Дженсену упорно казалось, что он слышит, как громко стучит у того в груди перепуганное сердце.  
С каждой секундой ночь становилась все чудеснее, ей только налета северных кореяшек не хватало, чтобы превратиться в идеальную.  
\- Крис, ты козел. Тебе кошмары, что ли, не снились, - чертыхаясь, Дженсен неловко перебрался на кровать к мальчишке и обнял того за плечи. – Успокойся, парень. Злой страшный дядя Кристиан ничего тебе не сделает.  
Поначалу от неожиданности кореец дернулся, но затем затих, уткнулся носом в грудь Дженсена, тихо повторяя незнакомое слово. Что-то там на «с», этих узкоглазых не поймешь – может, маму звал, может, подружку.  
Дженсен и сам не знал, почему его понесло утешать этого пацана. Наверное, вспомнил Джареда. Тот поначалу, когда их только перебросили в Корею, тоже вечно будил всю казарму стонами и воплями. Мама ему снилась, Техас, сестренка и еще что-то. Джаред позднее рассказывал, но Дженсен его особо не слушал. Всем им снились примерно одинаковые картинки летних дней, первых поцелуев, Молли или Билли из соседнего дома, просто большинство не орало посреди ночи. Парни тогда подумывали даже темную Падалеки устроить, к счастью, тот быстро привык к казарме и кричать перестал.  
– Все будет хорошо. Поверь мне, – Дженсен в последний раз успокаивающе провел по худой спине, невольно отмечая выступающие позвонки. Совсем их в этой Корее не кормят – вечно все худые, ободранные и на одно лицо. Он уже не пробовал различать этих узкоглазых, все равно бесполезно.  
Мальчишка в последний раз прерывисто вздохнул и отстранился. Даже в темноте можно было заметить в его глазах непролитые слезы, но это уже не его дело. Дженсен тут нянькой не нанимался.  
Он вернулся в свою постель и к своим слоникам, чутко прислушиваясь к шороху с соседней кровати. Пацан, кажется, успокоился и вопить больше не собирался. По крайней мере, Дженсен на это надеялся. Кристиан Кейн мог быть действительно очень злым дядей, особенно когда ему не давали поспать.

Утро встретило Дженсена отвратительными солнечными лучами, руганью медсестер, проклятиями Кейна и пустой соседней кроватью. Вчерашний мальчишка, видимо, успел проснуться пораньше и сбежал к своим. Обычно в госпиталях старались держать корейцев и американцев по разным палатам, но в разгар интенсивных боев, о негласном правиле быстро забывали. Раненым еще везло, если они вообще попадали в нормальную палатку, а не выстроенное наспех укрытие – лишь бы ветром не сдуло.  
Корейцев их палатке было всего двое. Какой-то толстый майор с непроизносимым именем и вот этот мальчишка, чье лицо Дженсен при всем желании вспомнить не мог. Худой, молоденький – так тут почти все худые и молоденькие. Удивительно похожая нация, как они друг в друге не путаются? Еще и имена звучат чаще всего одинаково, чтобы уж совсем сбить с толку.  
Не то, чтобы корейцы Дженсену не нравились. Ему не нравилась эта идиотская война, не нравилось, что приходится воевать за какую-то непонятную страну черт знает где, не нравилось, что вот точно такие же – молодые и узкоглазые – убивают его ребят. А еще не нравилось, что пока он прохлаждается в госпитале, Джареда в любой момент могут прикончить, а он даже не узнает. Тянущая тоскливая боль где-то в районе легких давно стала привычной, но от этого не становилась ни на йоту легче.  
По трезвому размышлению корейцы Дженсену действительно не нравились, и лучше бы они держались где-нибудь подальше и глаза не мозолили.

Большую часть дня он провел на улице, не обращая внимания на требования врача вернуться в палатку и вообще вести себя как примерному больному. Бедро продолжало побаливать, но зуд немного успокоился, сентябрьское солнышко припекало, жизнь постепенно налаживалась. Наверное, он так бы и просидел до вечера, привалившись спиной к хлипкому забору и только изредка вставая, чтобы размять мускулы, если бы не закончились сигареты. Организм мгновенно развопился, требуя дозу никотина. Забавно, когда у Дженсена оставалось две или три сигареты, курить не особенно хотелось, но стоило в руках оказаться пустой пачке, как желание затянуться становилось просто нестерпимым.  
Он недовольно хмыкнул, приподнимаясь, и тут ему на колени упали красные «Мальборо». Дженсен прищурился, пытаясь рассмотреть лицо неожиданного дарителя, и хмыкнул второй раз – теперь уже от удивления. Корейцы обычно щедростью не отличались, да и вообще американцев не жаловали.  
Наверное, если бы не повязка на плече, то Дженсен и не узнал бы своего соседа по палатке. Он действительно ничем не выделялся из общей толпы – страшненький, маленький, с грязными волосами, прилипшими ко лбу.  
– Спасибо, – улыбнулся Дженсен.  
Парнишка вежливо поклонился, явно намереваясь уйти.  
– Эй, подожди. Тебя хоть как зовут, пацан?  
Кореец недоуменно нахмурился, но послушно замер на месте.  
– Дженсен, – он ткнул себя пальцем в грудь, чувствуя себя как Колумб среди индейцев – странно и немного смешно.  
– Ченсен, – послушно повторил мальчишка, еще раз поклонился и неразборчиво буркнул что-то типа «Тён».  
\- Тён?  
Кореец мотнул головой. Они еще минут пять пытались продраться через разницу в произношении, пока наконец пацан не плюхнулся рядом и не вывел в пыли аккуратное «Джиён». Видимо, это единственное, что он успел выучить по английски.  
\- О, Джиён, Джи, значит, - Дженсен написал сбоку свое имя, - А ну, повтори.  
В итоге, его имя перестало звучать как «Чёнсен» или «Тёнсен», а уж как там по правильному называла мамочка этого пацана, Дженсену было, в общем, плевать. Раз написано «Джиён», будет «Джиёном», а не каким-то там «Тёном – Чёном».  
\- Курить будешь? – он протянул мальчишке его же пачку.  
Они оба синхронно затянулись, и Дженсен с трудом подавил внезапное желание отобрать сигарету у мальчишки. Джиён действительно смотрелся совсем пацаном, ну, лет шестнадцать максимум. Хотя, наверное, ему около двадцати, с этими корейцами никогда не угадаешь. Может, они и старшеклассников на войну загребли, с них бы сталось. Но раз он уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы держать в руках автомат, не будешь же ему читать лекции о вреде курения. Да, и все равно он ни хрена не поймет.  
Джиён аккуратно затушил бычок, обхватил колени здоровой рукой и угрюмо уставился на госпиталь. Он почти с ненавистью провожал взглядом каждую медсестру, каждого больного, не делая разницы между корейцами и американцами.

Дженсен знал этот взгляд.  
Он даже смутно не представлял, кто погиб у этого мальчишки – друг, брат, родители, но Джиён сейчас обвинял весь мир в том, что они живы, а вот его любимые – нет. Дженсен закурил очередную сигарету. Ему очень хотелось что-то сказать, поддержать пацана в его горе, хотя, конечно, слова – слабое утешение. На долю секунды Дженсен представил себе смерть Джареда и тут же подавился дымом. О таком лучше не думать, слишком легко накликать беду.  
\- Эй, - Дженсен неловко коснулся колена мальчишки, - ты знаешь. Он сейчас в раю.  
Джиён, кажется, услышал знакомое слово, потому что вздрогнул, запрокинул голову, так что почти ударился затылком о забор и затряс ладонью.  
\- Рай…нет…нет рай.  
В первый раз в жизни Дженсен испытал острое желание выругаться в адрес Господа. Он определенно поспешил, устраивая вавилонское столпотворение. В дурацкую башню можно было просто бросить молнию, а не смешивать языки в долбаном миксере. Дженсен даже смутно не представлял, что хочет сказать Джиён – что не верит в рай? Что никто не погиб? Что этот таинственный незнакомец или незнакомка не заслужили покоя?  
Словно в руках оказался сломанный ребус и сколько его не крути – все равно разгадать не получится.  
\- Успокойся, - Дженсен почти насильно впихнул в трясущиеся пальцы сигарету. – Нет рая, так нет рая. Время лечит все.  
Джиён замолчал, прикрыв глаза, и медленно выдыхая дым, но не сделал попытки уйти.  
Дженсен поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее, и тоже погрузился в свои мысли. Рядом с этим пацаном на него находило странное спокойствие. Он представил, что война закончилась, они с Джаредом вернулись в Техас и сидят на ступеньках старого дома Дженсена. От летней жары даже двигаться не хочется, тихо стрекочут цикады и ни одна гребаная бомба точно не свалится на их головы. Можно молчать, потягивать пиво и как будто невзначай касаться ладонью крепкого бедра.  
В конце концов, даже непробиваемый майор Эклз имел право на глупые мечты, главное, чтобы о них никто не догадался.

Неожиданно Джиён начал говорить – медленно, взвешивая каждое слово. Он что-то рассказывал и рассказывал на своем птичьем языке, просто потому что не мог больше молчать, а американец все равно ничего бы не понял. Дженсен даже не пытался вслушиваться в высокий мальчишеский голос, он находился все еще в Техасе рядом с Джаредом. Но почему-то он был уверен, что Джиён говорит о том, кто погиб – о том, что он очень любил веселить других, о том, что тот был самым красивым, и том, как смешно морщил нос, если ему что-то не нравилось. Хотя, конечно, кореец не мог рассказывать ему о Джареде, он и имени-то его никогда не слышал.  
Их встречи около заборчика превратились в постоянные. Поначалу Джиён просиживал рядом с Дженсеном целые дни – когда напевал какие-то песенки тоненьким высоком голосом, иногда что-то рассказывал в пустоту, но чаще всего просто молчал. Это не было похоже на дружбу (да и как можно дружить с человеком, о котором ты только имя знаешь) скорее, на какую-нибудь встречу в церкви.Ну, типа тех, где пастор вещает о Боге и цветочках, а прихожане с умными лицами делают вид что слушают, хотя сами думают о коленках Милли или подгоревшем хлебе.  
Крис, конечно, пару раз пытался высказать Дженсену, что тот слишком много с кореяшкой якшается.  
\- Эти желторожие, узкоглазые ублюдки прирежут во сне и даже не чихнут. Тебя-то от них не тошнит, а, майор?  
Дженсен задумчиво проводил взглядом корейца, чья кожа даже под палящим солнцем осталась молочно-белой и чьи глаза определенно казались больше, чем у Кейна.  
\- Желторожие и косоглазые, говоришь? – хмыкнул он. – Ну, как скажешь, Крис, как скажешь.  
Желания спорить и что-то доказывать у Дженсена не было. Он и сам не понял, когда все эти корейцы перестали сливаться в одинаковую толпу. Сначала он просто высматривал «своего» Джиёна – по повязке на плече, девчоночьим запястьям, визгливому смеху. Потом выцепил этого бледнокожего, его приятеля с лисьей мордочкой, друга Джиёна – вечно ржущего, как лошадь.  
А уже затем долго удивлялся про себя – как он мог раньше их путать? Наверное, со стороны они с Джаредом тоже показались бы близнецами. Ну, оба высокие, темноволосые, с одним и тем же южным акцентом.  
Просто раньше ему и смотреть в их сторону не хотелось. Совсем, как Кейн – косоглазые и тупые, скорее бы все передохли и можно было вернуться домой. Выяснилось, они тоже живые и могут тихо напевать о потерянной возлюбленной, плакать по маме или вон хохотать так, что птицы на небе пугаются.

Джиён на удивление быстро вписался среди своих. Поначалу, Дженсен был уверен, что мальчишка – этакий волк-одиночка, предпочитающий прятаться по темным углам и молчать весь день с раненым американцем, но тот оказался общительным пацаном, из тех, что заводят приятелей там и здесь, пусть и не привязываются надолго. Дженсен и сам был таким, поэтому он всеми фибрами души ощущал ту дистанцию, что Джиён держал между собой и новыми знакомыми. Хотя, может, он просто все себе придумывал, и ему просто хотелось, чтобы они с мальчишкой-корейцем оказались хоть в чем-то похожи.  
Но несмотря ни на что, каждое утро Джиён усаживался рядом с ним, обхватывал ладонью колени и протягивал Дженсену полпачки, а когда и почти полную пачку сигарет. Он понятия не имел, где и каким способом пацан их раздобывал. А спросить – не спросишь.  
Иногда Дженсен ради шутки пытался учить Джиёна английскому.  
\- Солнце, - тыкал он пальцем в небо.  
\- Сойнце, - послушно повторял кореец. – Непо.  
Дженсен громко хохотал над произношением, пока Джиён в отместку не выдавал что-нибудь на своем языке. Корейский явно придумал какой-то извращенец с жалом змеи во рту. Как они ухитрялись говорить на этой смеси шипящих и свистящих, Дженсен не знал и знать не хотел. Достаточно уже того, что он перестал их путать.  
Где-то в глубине души Дженсена продолжало терзать любопытство, по кому же так убивался Джиён. Со стороны могло показаться, что мальчишка уже оправился о своей потери – смеялся, меньше времени торчал с Дженсеном, перестал петь грустные песни, но по ночам с соседней кровати доносились приглушенные всхлипы, да и взгляд остался все тем же недобрым, изучающим. Джиён все еще не нашел ответа на вопрос – за что? К сожалению, Дженсен знал ответ – ни за что, просто так. В жизни чаще всего всякая мразь живет долго и счастливо.  
Но, в целом, Джиён справлялся неплохо. По крайней мере, не рыдал постоянно как парочка каких-то придурков . Возможно, у этой нации так принято, но Дженсена показушные крокодильи слезы раздражали страшно. Видимо, не его одного.

Дженсен слишком плохо разбирался в корейцах, чтобы почувствовать напряжение, витавшее над госпиталем.  
Может, они там лидерство не поделили, может, просто друг другу не понравились, может, все достало, но в один далеко непрекрасный вечер, когда Дженсен почти задремал, привалившись к забору, его заставили подскочить громкие крики. Поначалу он подумал, что объявили воздушную тревогу и даже дернулся в сторону укрытия, поморщившись от боли в бедре. Но Дженсен ошибся, никто пока не собирался их бомбить.  
Рядом с наскоро выстроенным хирургическим отделением, на отлично утоптанной палатке, сцепились два корейца. Дженсен невольно вздрогнул, узнав Джиёна и того белокожего. Они-то как раз не кричали, дрались молча, сцепив зубы. С разбитой губы белокожего уже капала кровь, на скуле Джиёна явно наливался синяк, но останавливаться эти двое точно не собирались. Так отчаянно и прицельно молотят друг друга, если собираются убить, уж это Дженсен знал.  
Видимо, нехитрая истина дошла не только до него, потому что, словно сговорившись, в белокожего вцепился его лисемордый, а в Джиёна, похожий на лошадь приятель. Потом к ним присоединились остальные – как оказалось удержать этих двоих практически невозможно. На площадку выскочил начальник госпиталя – в домашнем халате и тапочках, злой, растрепанный. Дженсен не удержался от фырканья – тот еще вояка. У него тут весь госпиталь могли разнести, пока он в тапочках прохлаждался.  
От пронзительных воплей и проклятий на английском и корейском, у него даже голова разболелась. Лишь Джиён и белокожий молчали, с ненавистью глядя друг на друга. И куда подевалась их фирменная вежливость?  
\- Я же тебе говорил, - за его плечом мрачно пробормотал Кейн, - бешеные собаки, а не люди. Никогда не знаешь, что ждать. Кстати, ты в курсе, что они собак жрут?  
Дженсен только отмахнулся. На грязной повязке Джиёна выступила кровь, на скуле синяк, постепенно заплывал правый глаз. Он напоминал маленького взъерошенного воробья, и Дженсен опять невольно вспомнил Джареда. Пусть Джаред на добрых полторы головы возвышался над корейским мальчишкой, да и вообще из него можно было настругать двух, а то трех Джиёнов. Все равно они казались неуловимо похожими.  
Дженсен сам себе не признавался в том, как сильно он скучает по этой здоровенной техасской дубине. Вон даже во всяких корейцах ищет знакомые черты.  
Сейчас бы они вместе посмеялись над этой дракой, покурили бы вместе с Джиёном. Дженсен бы словно невзначай поправил воротничок у Падалеки – этот идиот так и не научился его нормально пришивать, за что ему вечно прилетало. Интересно, кто сейчас этим занимается, раз уж Дженсен в госпитале?

От мрачных мыслей его отвлекла случайная реплика.  
\- Бедный мальчик, - какая-то медсестра покачала головой, провожая Джиёна на перевязку. Кажется, глупой дракой он лишь усугубил свое ранение.  
Дженсен подождал, пока сестричка выйдет из перевязочной. Он понимал, как по-дурацки выглядит, но вдруг она что-то знала. Любопытство – главный из человеческих пороков, чтобы там не говорила Библия.  
\- А почему вы назвали его бедным? – Дженсен с трудом удержался, но все-таки не вцепился в форменный рукав медсестры.  
\- Вы о ком? – удивилась женщина. – А, о Чиёне. Вы с ним подружились, кажется.  
\- Подружились, – сильно сказано, - отмахнулся Дженсен. – Я ж не понимаю по-корейски.  
\- А я выучила в детстве. Подружка у меня была, кореянка, - медсестра оказалась на редкость словоохотливой. – Она меня и обучила, на мою голову. Так что в Корею я с первым призывом загремела. Как же, на ихнем языке говорю. Ненавижу эту страну.  
\- Сочувствую. Так, что там с Чиёном?  
\- Ну, рану мы обработали, но грязь попала все равно. Дураки они оба. И Чиён, и Хичоль этот. Язык у него без костей, вот и доболтался.  
Дженсен с трудом догадался, что Хичоль, видимо, белокожий кореец.  
\- Сказанул что-то про Чиёнова дружка, того, что на войне погиб, вот и получил.  
\- Дружок на войне?  
\- Так вы не знали? У Чиёна лучший друг погиб. Вот в том сражении, где он рану получил. Он сюда как только приехал – кричал страшно, все назад рвался.  
\- Действительно, бедный, - Дженсен качнул головой, - а как дружка звали не в курсе?  
\- Да я помню разве. Сынхён вроде. Точно, Сынхён. Я еще запомнила, потому как у Сынни нашего.  
Кто такой Сынни Дженсен понятия не имел, да и узнавать не торопился. Он вежливо поблагодарил медсестру – кстати, ее-то как звали? Флора, Мойра, что-то в этом роде.  
Смешно, он так хотел выяснить имя этого загадочного дружка, что забыл хотя бы из вежливости поинтересоваться у медсестры, как ее зовут.  
Значит, Сынхён – вот кого так звал Джиён по ночам.

Дженсен украдкой покосился на спящего мальчишку. Тот, видимо, утомился после драки, потому что в первый раз не ворочался, не вздыхал, а просто отрубился, добравшись до кровати. Почему-то казалось, что Джиён – персональная репетиция для него, майора Эклза. Вот, что будет, если он потеряет Джареда. Эта глупая, непрошенная параллель совсем ему не понравилась. Понятное дело, каждый справляется горем по своему – маловероятно, что он будет плакать или рассказывать первому встречному корейцу о раскосых глазах и ямочках на щеках, вряд ли он будет петь грустные песни или бить морду неведомым «хичолям». Но Дженсен знал, что, не дай, конечно, бог, но ему будет плохо, так же плохо, как этому корейскому пацану на соседней койке. Раскосые у тебя там глаза или нет, терять любимых и дорогих всегда одинаково больно. На этом печальном размышлении Дженсен тоже заснул. Ему снился Джаред, скрипящее крыльцо и стрекот цикад в жарком воздухе Техаса. Неудивительно, что проснулся он в отвратительном настроении.  
После драки Джиён и его лошадиный приятель предпочитали держаться особняком. Вроде возле Дженсена, но вдвоем, со своими шутками-прибаутками. Дженсен даже радовался – его скоро выписывали, а пацан-таки занес инфекцию, так что его предпочли оставить в госпитале еще на какое-то время. Оно и к лучшему. Госпиталь, конечно, могли разбомбить, но тут все равно безопаснее, чем на передовой.

В последний день перед выпиской, Джиён ходил за ним просто по пятам. В его глазах была такая тоска, будто он в очередной раз потерял этого своего Сынхёна. Хотя, конечно, Дженсен льстил сам себе – поменьше. Но выглядел пацан все равно расстроенным. Явно Мойра-Флора ему сказала, что Эклз возвращается к Нактогану.  
Дженсен даже собирался оставить ему свой адрес. Может, кто-то черкнет за пацана письмецо. Скорее всего, нет, но почему бы не попробовать. Собирался, собирался, и забыл, стоило ему завидеть, кто за ним приехал.  
Джаред, казалось, стал еще выше, еще больше загорел и раздался в плечах. Но улыбка осталась прежней – от нее явно во всем Сан-Антонио лампочки перегорали.  
\- Привет, доходяга! – он хлопнул Дженсена по плечу. – Готов к новым сражениям?  
Дженсен лишь улыбнулся. Он не сомневался, что все его чувства написаны на лице, хотя он изо всех сил старался сдерживаться. Но, судя по тому, как облапил его Джаред, как вжался носом в шею – тот тоже скучал. От Падалеки пахло потом и порохом, волосы на затылке просто неприлично отросли, а воротничок оказался пришит настолько криво, словно Джаред его приметывал ночью и закрыв глаза.  
Но сейчас это было неважно.  
За спиной завистливо вздохнул Джиён, но в первый раз Дженсен не обратил на него внимания. Сейчас его интересовал лишь один человек на свете.  
Он украдкой сжал ладонь Джареда, продолжая улыбаться, как сумасшедший.  
Падалеки сиял в ответ.  
Дженсен попрощался со всеми – и с Кейном, который хоть и ненавидел корейцев, все равно был хорошим парнем, и с Мойрой, и с лошадкой-корейцем по имени Сынни, и даже с белокожим Хичолем и его лисьим дружком. Вот только Джиёна отыскать так и не сумел. Забился, наверное, в угол, чтобы поплакать.  
Странно, но он чувствовал себя разочарованным – почему-то ему очень хотелось познакомить Джареда с Джиёном, хотя, наверное, не стоило травить мальчишку. Его-то друг за ним не приедет.  
\- Раненых привезли! - вскрикнула Мойра, которая еще минуту назад усиленно строила глазки Джареду, чем веселила их обоих.  
Дженсен в очередной раз поразился ее чутью. Сам он заслышал стрекот вертолетов лишь через минуту.  
Но его это больше не касалось.

Они вышли на улицу, и Дженсен в последний раз огляделся в поисках Джиёна. Тот стоял около забора, похожий на грустного и очень одинокого щенка, аж сердце щемило. Он уже открыл рот, чтобы окликнуть мальчишку, как из вертолета выбрался очередной раненый.  
Кореец как кореец, голова перетянута окровавленной тряпкой, грязь въёлась под кожу, форма болтается на плечах. Дженсен бы и внимания не обратил.  
Если бы не Джиён. Тот неожиданно вытянулся в струну, замотал головой, прижал ладони к глазам, словно прогоняя наваждение, и только потом побежал – неловко, боком, словно ему внезапно приставили чужие ноги. А раненый кореец просто стоял и смотрел на него. Смотрел так, что в далеком Сан Антонио в этот момент, наверное, рванула электростанция.  
Джаред дернул его за руку, но Дженсен приложил палец к губам. Он продолжал смотреть, как Джиён вжался в этого корейца, как тот положил большие ладони на худые плечи, как по грязной щеке пробежала слеза. Все в Голливуде должны были в этот момент рыдать от умиления и зависти, но, как обычно, рядом не оказалось ни одной камеры.  
Дженсену не нужно было спрашивать имя раненого, он и так знал, что это Сынхён.  
Теперь можно было спокойно уезжать. Если бы бога не существовало, его бы стоило выдумать хотя бы ради таких чудес. Пять рыб и хождение по воде явно проигрывали по всем пунктам.

В машине Дженсен все же не удержался и провел ладонью по отросшим волосам Джареда, затем откинулся на жесткую спинку и прикрыл глаза. Впереди предстояла долгая дорога.


End file.
